deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Dead Rising 2 Non-Mission Survivors
Whether to Keep This Category Keep *It does seem a bit neccessary as there were hardly any survivors in DR without a scoop. DynasticAnthony 11:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sophie, Bill, Nick, Sally, Jeff, Natalie, Kindell, Heather, Pamela, Jennifer, Gil, Susan, Alyssa, Jonathan, Brett. I'd hardly call that hardly any. --Ciwey 15:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *I think we should keep it, OR move it to "Unmarked Survivors" so it'd be a universal category for all Dead Rising games. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :* I like the idea of a Unmarked Survivors category. --Mistertrouble189 17:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :* Unmarked Survivors sounds good. Sumtaedium 22:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :* Ciwey if you noticed that list of survivors you named, most of them appear together so ya. I think we chould keep it. it helps inform players of where these survivors are and at what time they appear. Lets wait until Capcom creates a cheap spin-off of dead rising 2 for Wii before we name the unmarked scoops aswell.Baby That's Delicious 22:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks *I vote to keep the category, in either this form, or the Unmarked Suggestion. Just as when I first created the category, My concern is that there is a difference between the two games, notably in that a large portion of Dead Rising's Survivors were not found in scoops. In the sequel, the missions handle 56 out of ~70 survivors, leaving around 12-13 stragglers who are not and can be easily overlooked. I find it necessary to indicate the survivors via the category in that any new user who is looking to complete the notebook, I.E. The Full Set achievement or otherwise, may be caught unaware as to the specific criteria of finding these survivors until it's too late, because the number of survivors found in missions is a rather comforting facet when in the game, causing the player to lack the foresight that just because the first ten missions, and the next ten, and the next ten, all keep coming with survivors, that one or two might have crept by without one. I also feel that it is the duty of the wiki to document the unique behavior and spawns of these survivors, simply because the spawns are merit attention, alone. Jwguy 07:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Delete *I say delete. We don't have a similar category for the DR1 survivors, and honestly I think it's pretty unnecessary. --Ciwey 07:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Other * Should be renamed to 'Unmarked Survivors in Dead Rising 2'. Comments All of the survivors in DR2 are given mission names in the offical strategy guide. Does that count? I'll move them or make the new articles if I can. DynasticAnthony 16:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I would think it would not. The only reason I say so is because these missions never show up in the final product of the game. At least, not in the English Version. This could represent pulled content from the final version, or simply the Guide's notation. Jwguy 07:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC)